bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy
Lucy is a young woman whom Raj meets at a singles-only party comic book store in "The Tangible Affection Proof". At the party, Raj makes a speech about how everyone at the party may not have someone, yet are all a community. Lucy then approaches him and compliments him on the speech, and they go off to get coffee together. In "The Monster Isolation", Raj and Lucy are having coffee at a cafe and seem to be getting along. However, Lucy excuses herself, and (sneaking out the bathroom window) walks away from their coffee date. The gang soon finds a disheveled and unkempt Raj moping over Lucy's walking out on him, and adamantly refusing to leave his apartment. Later Lucy enters the comic book store to give Stuart a note which contains her phone number, but Howard intercepts her and delivers the note to Raj himself. Lucy shows up at Raj's apartment, apologizing for walking out on him and explaining that she has a lot of social problems. Raj tells her that he has problems too. Though Lucy thinks he might not be telling her the truth, she agrees to go on another date to find out. In "The Contractual Obligation Implementation", Lucy and Raj are having a date in a library as they both have social anxiety. Her job is finally revealed as a web designer. Though at first, Raj thought she designed for a porn website, it is later reassured that she's a web designer for proms (the confusion was caused by the auto-correct on her phone). They were really enjoying each other's company. She was about to kiss Raj, but had a panic attack at the last moment and backed out, though Raj considers it as foreplay. Lucy breaks things off with Raj in "The Bon Voyage Reaction" after Raj tries to convince her to meet his friends, but ends up pushing her too far. She texts him during the going-away party for Leonard, saying that it's too much for her and thinks that they shouldn't see each other anymore. (Ironically, she may have done him a favor, as the break-up appears to have been the catalyst for a heartbroken Raj to finally overcome his .) In "The Itchy Brain Simulation", Penny meets Lucy at the Cheesecake Factory and yells at her for breaking up with him by email. She also tells her that Raj was devastated and that she was a bad person. Lucy then asks to have coffee with Raj and apologizes how she broke up with him. Raj hopes that they can get back together, but she says that she is seeing somebody. However in The Indecision Amalgamation, she contacts Raj telling him that she misses him. In the later part of season 7, Raj meet a redhead named Emily at the same time than Lucy wants to see Raj again. Emily is fine with him dating two women which boosts Raj's ego, however, Lucy is not as understanding who does not keep seeing him. Trivia *Actress Kate Micucci is half of the comedy musical duo alongside fellow actress Riki Lindhome, who portrayed Ramona Nowitzki in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem". Gallery Desire3.jpg|Talking outside Raj's apartment. Val1.jpg|Meeting at the Comic Book Store. Clos3.jpg|Raj trying to act manly. Denial3.jpg|Lucy having dinner at Raj's. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy's problems. Fin1.jpg|Dinner with Amy. Kiss13.png|Kissing Lucy through the fence she is trapped behind. R&L1.jpg|Texting date at the library. Nov19.jpg|Penny confronting Lucy on how she treated Raj. Lucy10.png|Raj gets to see Lucy again. Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy9.png|Lucy apologizing to Raj. Lucy7.png|Raj happy to see Lucy again. Lucy6.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Lucy3.png|Lucy at the Cheesecake Factory. Lucy2.png|Lucy shocked at Penny confronting her. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. es:Lucy Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Raj's Women Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend